I'll carry you home
by Little V
Summary: "E foi naquele coraçãozinho que batia fracamente que eu encontrei a pessoa que eu mais queria no mundo: a minha parceira, a minha amada. A mulher que eu teria a meu lado para a eternidade: Esme." - Carlisle Cullen.


I will carry you home... – Carlisle&Esme.

Pavor. Um jato deste sentimento corria por minhas veias dilacerando qualquer pedacinho restante de minha alma. A cena que se passava por minha cabeça era horrenda demais para se imaginar, era insuportável de se ver. E aqui estava eu, a presenciá-la. A morte batia à nossa porta e queria mais uma vez naquela semana levar uma vida tão querida e tão amada de mim. Mas desta vez eu estava decidido, ela não iria pregar mais uma peça tão dolorosa em mim, não mais. O preço era alto, mas eu não deixaria a senhora negra ganhar de novo. Não ia.

Esme havia se tornado minha fonte de energia, minha razão de vida. Por mais que Edward estivesse presente e eu não fosse só, até que eu a conhecesse eu era incompleto. Faltava um grande amor, um que reanimasse um coração há tanto ferido e parado. Nossa história iniciou-se tão rápido quanto poderia estar acabando: eu a conheci em um dos muitos bailes aos quais era convidado. Em um dos únicos que fui e não me arrependo. Ela estava lá, ao lado de seu marido, radiante com sua linda barriga de sete meses. Eu podia ouvir o coração daquele meninão batendo forte dentro dela. Era um ritmo gostoso de ouvir, dois corações batendo na mesma sintonia.

Depois desta mágica noite, Esme não me saiu da cabeça e minhas folgas do hospital tornaram-se mais agradáveis do que nunca, pois eu me sentia lisonjeado de protegê-la de qualquer coisa que fosse – mesmo uma barata. Eu passava a noite pela casa, rondando como um fantasma. Não, um fantasma não. Diria um anjo: eu estava zelando por uma vida querida. Tinha o direito de me achar, uma vez em minha existência, um anjo.

O marido de Esme saia cedo todo santo dia e voltava apenas semanas depois, deixando-a à mercê da vida. E eu tenho de admitir: saber que ela era casada com outro – mesmo que ele a desprezasse e muito, o que me enfurecia - me incomodava, fazia uma coisinha aqui dentro queimar forte, fazer meus olhos escurecerem de repente. Descobri tempos mais tarde que isso era ciúme, um fato e conseqüência inevitável do amor. E foi nesta noite chuvosa em que cheguei à conclusão de que eu amava Esme, que aconteceu: A bolsa estourou. Por sorte, eu estava em uma de minhas folgas, ou seja, estava por perto da casa. Não hesitei e muito menos pensei, apenas agi. Tomei-a em meus braços e sumi pela noite com ela, corri para o hospital. Minha querida Esme estava desmaiada e seu bebê estava prestes a nascer. Assim que entrei no hospital, fui direto para a sala de parto. Eu mesmo me orgulhei de fazer tal trabalho, por mais esforçado e difícil que fosse. Complicado de aceitar que depois de tanto esforço de Esme, de tanto esforço da equipe, não mais ouviria aquela doce sintonia: o bebê, nascido prematuro e fraco, morrera após alguns dias, para meu imenso desespero.

Dar a noticia a Esme foi mais doloroso que se eu tivesse lhe enfiado uma adaga no meio do coração. Ela não reagiu, não chorou, não gritou, não esperneou. Duvido até mesmo que ela tenha rezado por aquela inocente alma perdida. Ela simplesmente se levantou e vagou para o necrotério. Eu acompanhei de longe o sofrimento silencioso e a caminhada conformada de Esme, até que ela visse o corpinho de seu bebê. A minha maior vontade neste momento era que eu pudesse ser Deus, e pudesse dar a vida de volta a Esme e àquele bebê. Eu queria que ela gritasse, chorasse, mas nada ela fez. Pela noite toda ela caminhou incansavelmente pelo hospital e eu acompanhei-a, pronto a segurá-la.

Quando seu marido chegou na manhã seguinte, ela finalmente deu sinal de vida. Ela gritou aos prantos com ele, o bateu. O culpou por não estar com ela, por tê-la tirado de vez sua razão de vida. Ele, homem frio que era, deu seu ultimo sinal de descaso com minha doce Esme: virou-lhe as costas e saiu, deixando uma única frase ecoar em sua cabeça:

"A culpa é sua, sempre foi. Não posso fazer nada se você não sabe além de cumprir suas funções como esposa, servir para gerar uma vida".

**Trouble is her only friend and he's back again**

Problema é seu único amigo e ele está de volta de novo

**Makes her body older than it really is**

Faz seu corpo parecer mais velho do que realmente é

**And she says it's high time she went away**

E ela diz que esta tarde, ela precisa ir

**No ones got much to say in this time**

Não temos muito o quê dizer nesse momento

**Trouble is the only way is down, down, down**

Problema é o único caminho para a tristeza, tristeza, tristeza

Nunca, em toda minha vida eu quis tanto matar e derramar sangue. Aquilo foi o golpe fatal para Esme, o que me leva à realidade dolorosa de agora:

- Carlisle, Esme morreu. Por favor, faça alguma coisa, algum movimento!

- Como? – a náusea estava me tomando, mesmo que fosse impossível eu ter náuseas.

- Isso mesmo. Seu corpo foi encontrado ao pé de um precipício. Ao que indica, ela voou pela ultima vez... Todos nós sentimos muito.

Eu olhei nos olhos de cada um daqueles companheiros de trabalho e lá estava a dor deles. NUNCA seria tão grande quanto a minha, nunca, de ninguém. Só o que eu queria era morrer. Num ímpeto de ódio eu urrei e corri ao necrotério, eu não acreditaria que aqueles olhos chocolates estavam cerrados para sempre, não acreditaria que aqueles movimentos doces nunca mais seriam feitos, que aquela pele macia e quente seria encerrada na imensidão do paraíso para sempre. Eu precisava ver com meus próprios olhos. Não suportaria mais viver sem Esme, a minha fonte de energia, minha vida, seria impossível, seria torturante, brutal.

Assim que abri a porta do necrotério cai de joelhos. Ali estava ela, deitada por sobre a maca, gelada, dura, sem expressões, toda ensangüentada. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, tomou conta de mim. Nunca praguejei tanto ser o que era, ser eterno, incapaz de derrubar lagrimas, sendo que agora só o que eu queria era poder desfazer meu eu nelas. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu nunca agradeci tanto a Deus por ser o que sou: foi ali, no silêncio da noite e com minha aguçada audição que eu captei um último sinal de vida, um pedido de resgate gritado no mais profundo silêncio: _Tum Tum, Tum Tum_. E foi naquele coraçãozinho que batia fracamente que eu encontrei a pessoa que eu mais queria no mundo: a minha parceira, a minha amada. A mulher que eu teria a meu lado para a eternidade: Esme. E ela estava ali, gritando por mim, presa ao seu corpo morto-vivo cheio de dor.

Levantei-me de olhos bem abertos e cheguei mais perto. Não pude me conter de abrir o maior dos sorrisos emocionados do mundo ao constatar que a cada passo mais perto daquele corpo, mais alto ficava o pedido de socorro. Não podia mais perder tempo, isso só a faria sofrer ainda mais. Tomei-a nos braços e segui como uma sombra para fora do hospital. Voei pelas ruas até chegar à casinha que dividia com Edward. Ele se assustou ao ver a cena, mas em poucas palavras eu expliquei. O resto ele leu em minha mente. Agora estava ali, diante daquele corpo rezando com todas as minhas forças para que Deus me iluminasse mais uma vez: deixá-la morrer ou entregá-la a mesma vida que eu? Rezei e pedi forças para conseguir prosseguir com minha decisão. E então, mordi Esme com força, ao que ela arregalou os olhos, enchendo-me de vida mais uma vez.

**As strong as you were**

Tão forte como você era

**Tender you got**

Te carrego

**I'm watching you breathing**

Estou te vendo respirar

**For the last time**

pela última vez

**A song for your heart**

Uma canção para seu coração

**But when it is quiet**

Mas quando fica em silêncio

**I know what it means**

Eu sei o que isso significa

**And I'll carry you home**

E eu vou te carregar para casa

**I'll carry you home**

Vou te carregar para casa

Três dias de angustia, de sofrimento. Três dias os quais eu passei ao lado de Esme, apertando sua mão, sendo seu apoio, cantando para ela, acariciando seus cabelos nos momentos de maior dor. Ao término do terceiro dia eu estava aflito, com o coração na mão: ela finalmente acordaria para a eternidade. E ela finalmente poderia me praguejar para sempre por tê-la condenado por puro amor e egoísmo a uma eternidade incompleta. Eu estava pronto para a sua partida, por isso passei estes dias ao seu lado, podendo aproveitar ao máximo meus últimos momentos ao lado de minha vida.

Então seus olhos se abriram. Ela piscou, piscou e piscou. Girou seu pequeno e frágil corpo para fora da cama e se levantou, ficando de frente para mim. Olhou-me nos olhos e depois os girou para Edward, o qual sorriu para ela. Para minha alegria ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Carlisle? – ela me chamou.

- Sim.

Ela andou pela casa e foi para o jardim. A chuva caia forte e molhava toda sua roupa. Eu só a observava.

- Precisamos conversar – murmurei.

- Eu morri? – suas mãos estavam voltadas com as palmas para cima, assim como sua cabeça, deixando as gotas de água massageá-las.

- Não exatamente...

O que se seguiu foi um dia inteiro de explicações, de descobertas, de exclamações de choque. Ao final, eu esperava pela reação dela, a qual não pode me surpreender mais: ela levantou-se da poltrona e deu um doce beijo em Edward, chamando-o de filho. Depois ela se dirigiu a mim e me deu um beijo igualmente doce, deslumbrantemente apaixonado. E pela primeira vez ela me chamou de amor e me agradeceu por tê-la feito o que ela é por tê-la devolvido a vida. Mais uma vez eu quis poder chorar. De emoção, de choque, de alegria pura. Ela era a mulher mais perfeita do universo, a mais completa, a mais doce, a mais linda. O meu porto seguro.

Foi neste fatídico dia que eu descobri que sim, anjos existem na terra, mais do que imaginamos. Eles vêm iluminar nossas vidas, nos trazer momentos de prazer, nos dar pequenas alegrias, mas que nos deixam nas nuvens por meses. Eles vêm para nos mostrar que a cada dia devemos ser mais e mais agradecidos por viver, por ser e não por ter. Ensinam-nos que um sorriso vale mais que mil palavras e que estas mesmas mil palavras nunca seriam capazes de explicar um sorriso. Bom, só posso dizer que Esme é um anjo aqui na terra. E sim, ela pode voar, ah se pode!

**If she had wings she would fly away**

Se ela tivesse ganhado asas ela voaria para longe

**And ****another day god will give her some**

E algum outro dia Deus a dará

**Trouble is the only way is down,down,down**

Problema é o único caminho para a tristeza, tristeza, tristeza

**As strong as you were**

Tão forte como você era

**Tender you got**

Te carrego

**I'm watching you breathing for the last time**

Eu estou te vendo respirar pela última vez

**A song for your heart**

Uma canção para seu coração

**But when it is quiet**

Mas quando fica em silêncio

**I know what it means**

Eu sei o que isso significa

**I'll carry you home**

Vou te carregar para casa

**I'll carry you home**

Vou te carregar para casa

Mudamos-noso mais rápido o possível dali, todos dariam falta de mim, de certo corpo iluminado que, oh céus, esta mais vivo e mais maravilhoso a cada dia. A eternidade nunca poderia ter sido tão bela, tão perfeita com a simplicidade e a beleza que ela somava às rotinas do dia-a-dia. Além de cuidar da casa, nos dar amor e me dar um motivo de vida, Esme era a mãe perfeita: Edward estava deslumbrado e verdadeiramente apaixonado por Esme, tanto quanto eu. Amores diferentes, claro, mas na mesma intensidade.

A única coisa de que sinto falta é de ouvir o coração de Esme. Mas quando paro para pensar, não posso reclamar de nada, DE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Esme era **minha **agora, fato. Parece que parte de meu amor agora corre nas veias dela, pois a maneira como ela me olha ao sair de casa, a maneira como me toca, com tanto carinho e cuidado, como me beija com tanto afeto e amor é de fazer os olhos brilharem. Não sei _como_, mas **sei**, posso afirmar que **ela me ama**. Sim, eu sou feliz agora, eu sou completo. Por mais que eu lhe tivesse roubado a vida, eu sinto que a dei uma nova chance, justamente como ela fez comigo: Uma nova chance para amar, para viver, para respirar. Sem Esme as noites são escuras e frias, os dias são longos e torturantes, a vida é insuportável.

Em pensar que ela poderia estar morta... Um anjo a menos no mundo...duas vidas perdidas...Hoje sei que fiz certo ao transformá-la: ela é mãe de cinco, ela é minha esposa amada e querida e minha eternidade só é perfeita porque ela está presente.

Desde o inicio meu destino estava traçado, assim como o dela. E nosso destino é simples: amar-nos. Desta maneira, nossa eternidade é linda, é completa, é perfeita.

**As strong as you were**

Tão forte como você era

**Tender you got**

Eu te carrego

**I'm watchin****g you breathing for the last time**

Eu estou te vendo respirar pela última vez

**A song for your heart**

Uma canção para seu coração

**But when it is quiet**

Mas quando fica em silêncio

**I know what it means**

Eu sei o que isso significa

**And I'll carry you home**

E eu vou te carregar para casa

**As strong as you were**

Tão forte como você era

**Tender you got**

Te carrego

**I'm watching you breathing for the last time**

Eu estou te vendo respirar pela última vez

**A song for your heart**

Uma canção para seu coração

**But when it is quiet**

Mas quando fica em silêncio

**I know what it means**

Eu sei o que isso significa

**And I'll carry you home**

E eu vou te carregar para casa

**I'll carry you home**

Vou te carregar para casa...

Para sempre, para a eternidade...

Carlisle e Esme.


End file.
